Heartbreak
by kristy267
Summary: Leah's heartbroken when Sam tells her he's fallen in love with someone else. Little brother Seth is there to help his older sister in her time of need.   **I Own Nothing**


Leah Clearwater sank to the floor of her bedroom. Tears flowed swiftly down her tanned cheeks, she made no move to wipe them away. Leah pulled her long legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

From here, she could see him leaving. Disappearing into the forest, as she'd watched him do many times before. This time was different, this time she knew he wouldn't be returning any time soon. Before, she'd watch him leave with a simple smile across her face.

_He'll be back soon_, she'd tell herself. Not this time. He wouldn't be back, and she hated the thought of that.

When he'd disappeared, Leah thought the worst. Things like "What if he's dead?" and "Will I ever see him again?" But nothing she could have imaged felt as bad as this. She'd never dreamed this would happen to them. They were happy, young, and in love. At least, they were.

Leah had spent almost every waking moment of the last few weeks, searching for him. Praying her thoughts were wrong. Now, she wished he were dead. Not even his dying could hurt as much as this. He'd done the last thing she'd ever expected him too.

He'd fallen in love with another.

_Emily_.

Leah's cousin. Of all people.

It felt as if he'd ripped her heart out and stomped on it. Then, repaired it just to repeat the action a hundred more times. The conversation that had taken place in her room just a few minutes ago, was forever sketched into her mind. It would never leave her head, she knew that. It would always be there, reminding her. Torturing her. Killing her.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Leah. But... there's someone else." Sam confessed, holding Leah's gaze.

"What are you trying to say, Sam?" Leah asked, her voice breaking. Her eyes were pooled with tears. She kept telling herself crying was a waste, it helped nothing. But the more time she spent staring at those black eyes of Sam Uley, the harder it became to believe that.

He couldn't stand to look at her when she looked so hurt. Sam turned away, and stared out of the window in Leah's bedroom. "I... don't love you anymore." He forced the words out.

Leah's world turned upside down and her heart burst into a million little unrepairable pieces. The tears she'd tried to hold on to, spilled over but she didn't give them a second thought.

"No." Leah shook her head violently. "No, y-you don't mean it. I know you, Sam. I know you don't mean that." Leah closed the small space between them, and placed her hands on either side of Sam's face. Their eyes met, and deep down, she realized this was the truth. He really had fallen in love with someone else other than herself. But, something in her wouldn't accept that. "You love me, right? I love you. And only you. It's the same for you, right? Only me?"

It broke Sam's heart, having Leah react this way. He shouldn't have come. It was to soon. He should have waited. Told her a different way. Something, _anything_. Sadly, it was to late to go back and do things differently now. The past can't be changed.

Sam reached up and wrapped his hands gently around Leah's wrist and pulled them away from his face. "I'm so sorry, Leah. I never intended to hurt you like this."

Anger flared up inside Leah. She jerked her hands from his heated grasp. "Then why are you? You hardly know Emily, how can you be in love with her?"

"It's... complicated."

"Complicated, huh?" Leah rolled her eyes. She stared at Sam for a long while. There was no way he could have fallen in love with Emily so soon. He knew nothing about her! "Then _un_-complicate it."

"No... I mean, I can't. Leah, just don't... take this the wrong way, okay? I know how you are, you let your feelings control you. Just... move on. Forget about what we had. It'll make things a lot easier for all of us."

Leah shook her head, and turned away from him. "Just... just leave."

Sam placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't - "

"I said _leave_!" Leah shouted, her anger long gone and replaced by hurt and utter sadness. She whirled back around, and pushed him. "Leave! Just go!" With each shout, her heart broke over and over again.

Sam watched Leah scream at him, and couldn't believe he'd caused all this. Never would he have thought he'd be the one to hurt his beloved Leah this much. But... it had to be done. Leah wasn't his fate. Emily was, even if she didn't know it yet.

Sam couldn't take it anymore, he turned and left without another word.

* * *

And so there she was; all alone and heartbroken beyond repair. Leah was still sitting there on her floor long after Sam had disappeared from her sight. Her tears had stopped, and her cheeks stained with dried tear lines.

There was a knock at Leah's door, which she ignored. _Go away, please, just go away..._ She thought when she heard a second knock.

"Sis, you up?" Seth asked before, poking his head in the door. His normal cheerful expression was replaced with concern when his eyes found his sister. Seth was by Leah side in an instant. "What's wrong?"

Leah couldn't get her mouth to work. Seth waited a moment for her reply but soon he realized he wasn't going to get one. His arms went around Leah, and hugged her close to him. She finally pulled her gaze from her window. Leah closed her eyes and rested her head against her younger brothers chest.

"Come on, tell me what's wrong. I've never seen you like this." Seth requested quietly, as he ran his fingers through Leah's hair.

"Sam broke up with me." Leah whispered. "He said..." Her voice broke, as a few more tears leaked out of her still closed eyes. "he said, he loved someone else."

"Oh... man, I'm so sorry, sis." Seth said. He tried to sound like he understood her pain but Leah knew he didn't. He wouldn't either. Not unless he fell in love and then had his heart stomped on multiple times. Maybe, just maybe, then he might understand how she felt right now.

Silence fell between the siblings. Leah was glad it was Seth who found, and not her mother or father. Seth would let her cry her eyes out for as long as she wanted, and rant if she needed it. Whatever she needed to do to get her pain out, Seth would be right there with her.

Her parents would try to help her. Try to tell her lies like "Everythings going to be okay" and "Your to young to even know what love is, dear" or "There will be others, honey". Seth knew better, he knew his sister better then anyone.

"Emily." Leah said after a long and drawn out silence.

"What?"

"He said it was Emily he's in love with now. Of all the people in this world, it had to be her. My cousin..." Leah felt Seth shake his head as he continued to play gently with her hair.

"He had no right to do that to you." Seth told her. Before long, it became hard to hold her eyes open. Seth helped his older sister into bed, and stayed with her until she fell asleep.

And finally, an end came to the day Leah thought would be the worst day of her life.

**a.n.: Good? Bad? Tell me in a review please! :)**


End file.
